


Weird feelings

by GonFreecss



Series: Tenlok advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Tenzin has a crush.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Pema/ Izumi, Tarrlok/Tenzin (Avatar), mentioned
Series: Tenlok advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037865
Kudos: 10





	Weird feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

Tenzin has a crush. He doesn´t say anything because it is not a normal crush. It would be easier to have a crush on Pema, who is a wonderful woman or maybe in Lin. They were great friends and their family will be pleased. It isn´t like he had an opportunity. Pema is dating Izumi, the Fire Lords daughter while Lin will soon be celebrating her 2 years anniversary with her girlfriend Kya, Tenzin sister. 

The person he loves is Tarrlok. The young man who is the son of a criminal and brother of a man who had been arrested by the police several times. A boy who is too manipulative and has a big mouth and is also a jerk. 

He is in love with him and the worst part is that it is mutual. 


End file.
